Quit Playing Games With My Heart
by AmethystQueen
Summary: *Chapter 8 up!*What happens when Ginny has to choose between Harry and Malfoy?And what happens if she decides to choose both? A G/H, G/Dr fic.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! AmethystQueen speaking. This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me, k?

Here it goes:

"Ughh!" Ginny sighed as she walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts train. There were no empty compartments, and she needed to be alone.

Only minutes before, Harry had expressed his true feelings for her outside of the train. She had had a crush on him since the first time she saw him: those piercing green eyes, his dark hair that he tried so hard to contain, but to no avail. She had loved every aspect of him, and she blushed at the though of him.

But now she wasn't so sure. Was she over Harry or not? It was her fifth year, Harry's sixth, and she wasn't the young innocent girl she once was. A few times Ron had come into her room (without knocking) to find her getting a little friendly with one of her boyfriends. True, they had only been kissing, and true, she had only had about three boyfriends in her life, but Ginny had matured, and in more ways that one. 

Her brown eyes were large and had a touch of pale green eyeshadow on the rims. Her long, flaming red hair was wavy with curls at the end, and it was much longer, almost to her waist, loosely clipped back with berets. She was slim now, but by no means flat chested. She could have easily been a model if she wished, but instead just wore the clothes that a model would: tight, hip-hugging jeans and halter-tops that accented all of her curves. She felt good about herself, and was excited about her fifth year and the prospect of getting a decent boyfriend there.

She kicked a door she was passing with frustration, causing the students inside to jump. Why now? Why hadn't Harry liked her when she liked him? She was thinking hard, her face screwed up with thought, when the compartment door she had just kicked opened, and a silky voice said, "Has Weasley stopped by for a chat, or is she coming to beg for money?" (A/N: wow that line was lame, but oh well)

Ginny turned around and stared right into the cold, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Okay, that's it. Sorry if it was a little slow, just had to get the background filled in. Please review, I need some tips on what to do next!!!Thanks!


	2. Getting Hot and Heavy as Harry saves the...

Chapter Two! Dun, dun, dun!!! 

Getting hot and Heavy as Harry comes to the rescue 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" sneered Ginny. She had once been afraid of him, but as she grew older she realized he was nothing but a bigheaded idiot.

" I was wondering why you had no place to sit but then I remembered...you're a Weasley." "Shove it." 

"Feisty, are we?" Malfoy snarled, pushing Ginny up against the corridor wall. "You better watch it, Gi-Weasley, or you'll find yourself in a bad situation." He was whispering into her ear, so close that his cheek just grazed hers. He leaned closer to her, his arm stroking her neck lightly.(A/N: subir la piramide sexual!)

Ginny flinched slightly. He had almost said her first name! Strange. But no matter. She calmly whispered back, "I think this is already a bad situation, Drakie." She pulled out her wand gingerly, making sure he wouldn't notice. 

"Oh yeah?" he seemed irritated by this remark, but did not back up.

"Yeah. But you know what? I'm not the one in trouble." And before he could retort, she had her wand out and yelled, "Stupefy!" Malfoy dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hmm. That worked out quite well, I'd say." A voice came from behind Ginny, a voice belonging to a certain dark-haired, green-eyed Gryffindor.

"Harry..." Ginny felt awkward and started to blush. She hadn't yet figured out what to do about her predicament.

"Listen, Ginny, I didn't mean to startle you with all that in front of the train. I just..." He trailed off, looking away. 

"Yes, Harry, I like you, too." _I think,_ Ginny said inwardly. 

Harry looked up, surprised, then Blushed. "Well, do you want to come back to my compartment? Unless you want to stay here with Malfoy, of course." Harry looked disgustedly at the lifeless Malfoy lying on the floor. Ginny smiled.

"No, I think I'll join you, thanks." She gave Harry a soft peck on the cheek and walked with him down the corridor, thinking, _he is really cute, and I do like him._ But somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but notice how handsome (A/N : and extremely hot...Who said that?) Malfoy was.

What's going to happen next? Keep reviewing to find out! More of Harry in the next chapter I think. What will Ron and Hermione say to his new feelings?


	3. Is This Right?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter (which I do not) would I really be writing this story right now? The answer is (sadly) no. Sorry that there was no disclaimer earlier, I am new to this. 

Chapter Three: Is this right?

Ginny and Harry entered the compartment to find Hermione and Ron making out on the seats.

"Oh honestly!" Harry groaned as Ginny looked away. Sure, she and Hermione were best friends, but it was just so weird to see her brother kissing someone in that manner.

It was Harry and Ginny who had originally brought Hermione and Ron together, when they saw what the couple did not. Their constant bickering, Ron's protectiveness, etc. Harry and Ginny knew that Ron and Hermione were meant for each other. A few (A/N: blatant) hints later (example: "Hey Hermione, Ron was giving you that dreamy look during potions" or "Hey Ron, Hermione's HOT, don't you think? Maybe you should ask her out") they were a couple.

But this did not exactly mean that Ginny and Harry liked watching them express their affection of one another. 

"Get a room," Harry muttered as he and Ginny sat down.

"Oh, hey Harry, Ginny, I didn't quite see you there," said Ron, finally pulling himself away from Hermione, who was trying to fix her hair which was now thoroughly tousled.

"Yeah, hey," said Hermione, smiling at Harry and giving Ginny a "so, you're finally with Harry" look. Ginny looked away.

"So, Harry, you and Ginny a pair, or has she not said anything ye-OWW!" Ron yelped as he was elbowed hard in the ribs by Hermione, who glared at him. 

"Well, yeah," Harry murmured.

"But we'd rather you guys don't tell anyone, we kind of want to keep it low," said Ginny quickly. Why had she said that? She looked at Harry, who seemed somewhat relieved by this remark.

"Good idea, Gin. I kinda don't want anything going around this early in the year." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny sighed as she flopped onto her four poster bed. The train ride had been eventless enough, as she had looked out the window at the scenery as Harry tried to make forced conversation. Their relationship just seemed so... awkward. It just didn't feel right to Ginny. She got in to her pajamas, a spaghetti strap to with silky red bottoms, grabbed her book, and went down in the common room to sit by the fire. She had just begun to read when a voice said, "Ginny? ' Sat you?"

She sighed mentally. It was Harry. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hey Harry," she said tentatively.

"What are you reading?"

"Quidditch through the ages." (A/N okay, that was the only book I could think of) Harry moved over to the couch where she was reading and leaned in to read. 

They read for what seemed like hours. Ginny began to get sleepy and she rested her head on Harry's' chest. He was so warm and comfortable, and she closed her eyes. He was still reading, and began to stroke Ginny's long, flaming red hair. He kissed the top of her head lightly. Just as Ginny was about to drift off to sleep, she couldn't help but think to herself, "this feels so right." 


	4. It's Just Emotions

Okay...More Draco coming up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ***sigh***

Chapter Four

Draco opened his eyes groggily. What had happened? He stood up, dusting himself off. He was standing in the corridor of the Hogwarts express. It all came flooding back to him.

Weasley. Ginny Weasley. That stupid girl with her flaming red hair had knocked him out for who knows how long. What did he care any way? All he wanted was revenge. He would get her, her with those wavy red curls, those large brown eyes... wait a minute? What was he thinking? He couldn't be falling for a poor pathetic loser like her. He was Draco Malfoy, one of the most sought after boys at Hogwarts. He had worked out over the summer, and it showed. His silver eyes were cold, but mysterious. He had grown much taller over the summer, and was now 6' 2", maybe 6' 3". He was hot, and he knew it.

But why should this handsomeness (A/N: I know that is not a real word but too bad) go to waste? He wasn't called a player for nothing. So he finally decided what to do: he would lead Ginny on, then discard her like an old play toy, thus expelling his unwanted lust for her. _But you don't like her!_ He scolded himself before heading back into his empty compartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours later, Draco lay in his bed in his dormitory, unable to sleep. So he decided to think out his plan for ensnaring Gin- Weasley. _Stop it! She is scum! Do you hear me? Scum! _Draco had to say this several times before he was back to normal. Rule number one: always hide your emotions. They are your weakness. That is what his father always told him. 

But she was so bold, so beautiful... Draco mentally kicked himself. He must not touch her. She would be the end of him. And with those final words, he fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny woke up with Harry's arms around her. She looked at her watch. 4:30. She gingerly slipped out of his arms as he murmured "stop the bananas!" and sat by the fire.

She was confused. Why had Dra- Malfoy almost called her Ginny? And why was she suddenly -no- she couldn't be falling for her worst enemy. But she knew it was true. Ginny Weasley wanted Draco Malfoy. 

She looked back at Harry, sleeping so peacefully on the couch. He had blue striped pajama bottoms on and no shirt. His rock hard abs were very appealing. But Ginny couldn't help but wonder what Draco's abs looked like.

"_No!" _she thought. _Don't do this to yourself! Don't do this to Harry! You love him, don't you? _She thought she had.

Harry had saved her so many times, from He who Must Not Be Named, from her own brother, and from the mockings of others, and now it was his time to save her again, but without knowing it. The only way she could keep herself from Malfoy, dangerous, sexy Malfoy, was to get closer to Harry. She liked both of them, but if anyone knew that she was with Malfoy, some serious problems would arise. Besides, he didn't even like her. His words came stumbling back to her mind; "You're a _Weasley_." Those words, so full of malice and hatred, stung harshly.

Ginny crumpled against the hard brick next to the fire and sobbed silently. She hated him. She hated him. _I HATE HIM! _She thought angrily_._ She kicked the wall hard with her foot, but it only reminded her of the fiasco in the corridor on the train. She wished that she could only get him out of her head. His slim figure, his cold gray eyes, the smell of his cologne as he whispered in her ear... 

Ginny shivered. The fire had died down, and it was chilly is her spaghetti strap. She lay down and wrapped Harry's arms around her, wiping away her tears at the same time. 

"Gin?" Harry whispered groggily as she stroked his hair.

"Yes Harry, it's me."

"I think I love you, Ginny." Then he fell back to sleep with a short breath. Soon he was snoring like a puppy. (A/N: Do puppies snore? I really don't know, it just sounded good)

Ginny continued to stroke his hair, as new tears formed in her eyes. Tears of confusion, love, hatred, and happiness.

"I think I love you too, Harry," She whispered softly, and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny grinned as she woke up in the common room, still in Harry's arms. It was a little early for breakfast, so she went up to her room so no one would suspect anything. She got dressed, put on some makeup, then went downstairs to wake Harry. She kissed his nose and lips softly.

"Harry, wake up..." 

"Mmphh?" Harry opened his eyes, looking like he was about to tell the person who woke him to go away, but saw Ginny and smiled. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Ginny started to go up to her dormitory, but Harry stopped her and pulled her in for a kiss. It was like heaven, slow and sweet. Ginny couldn't help it. She giggled with happiness. 

Harry got up from the couch and went up to his dormitory.

"I'll be down in a sec," he said, giving her one of his smiles that made her melt. She sat down to wait for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco scowled as the light shone brightly in his dorm window. He willed himself to get up, feeling a cold shiver as he slid out of his warm covers. All he had on were silky black boxers and a chain necklace (A/N: drooooool.Is that what you call those things that guys wear?Chain necklaces?I really don't know) He went to his dresser, cursing as he stubbed his toe on a shoe. It was after he had gotten dressed and styled his hair that he realized that it was too early to go down to breakfast. He groaned loudly, and Crabbe grunted in his sleep. He decided to go down early for a bit of solitude.

When he got down to the great hall, a few early birds had already arrived, but no one was at the Slytherin table. He scanned the room for anyone familiar and he stopped in his tracks at the disgusting sight of Potter and the little Weasley. _But she is not a very disgusting sight, now is she? _Damn! Damn that stupid, stupid girl with her good looks. It would have been so much easier if she was ugly. But unfortunately, she was not ugly. No, she was not ugly at all; she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

He couldn't help but stare at her lovely face, with her porcelain features and flaming red hair. He was busy gazing dreamily at her when a deep, mannish voice interrupted him.

"Hey, Draco!" It was Millicent Bulstrode, (A/N: did I spell that right?) obviously trying to be flirtatious but failing horribly. Ever since she and Draco had made out after the Yule ball, she had been trying to get with him again, and he tried to ignore her to no avail. Whatever he had been smoking (or drinking, for that matter) that night would never be touched again. Ever.

"Oh, hey Millicent," said Draco formally, tearing his gaze from Ginny to turn to the seizuring monkey face that resembled his one-nighter (A/N: or should I say one-makeouter-when-he-was-really-stoned?Who knows.).

"Why have you been ignoring me for the past few days? I tried to get a hold of you, but you were always busy..." She touched him on the cheek, meaning to be sentimental, but instead sent Draco sprawling to the floor.

"Oh, Drakie, are you hurt?" She said sympathetically, but sounded more like a squawking gorilla (A/N: If there is such a thing.)

"FINE!" Draco muttered as he stormed out of the hall. It was going to be a long day.

Okay, how'd you like it? I tried to put more Draco in, but there's not much romance yet... It'll come soon. But not if I don't get any reviews (HINT, HINT) Thanks! 


	5. This Kiss

Chapter Five at last! Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter Five: This Kiss

Ginny nibbled on a scone as she talked with Harry. Within a few hours their relationship had become do comfortable, and Ginny loved it. Harry was everything she wanted in a boyfriend, and she was thankful that she was with him. She just hoped Malfoy wouldn't mess it up for her.

Suddenly Malfoy came sliding in, his usual sneer firmly in place. Ginny looked down, not wanting to catch his eye. Was he looking at her? She didn't know, but she wasn't willing to find out...

"Ginny? Ginny?" Harry's voice brought her back to life.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" But she wasn't listening. She stole one glance at Draco, who was leaving. He seemed to have been talking with...Millicint, was it? She finished her scone and left with a quick good-bye to Harry.

__

I see right through your fake smile, Draco. You want me and you know it, she thought with a small smile as she left the Great Hall_. _ But even so, she wasn't so sure he even thought she was pretty.

Draco had a plan. He stood at the bottom of the staircase that led to the Gryffindor common room, hidden by one of the statues. He would wait until she came, then execute his plan. He quieted as he saw her walking, alone, towards the stairs. _Good, no need to get rid of Potty, _he thought. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs, Draco whispered 

"_Entotalum_ _Invisarium!" _He silently walked over to Ginny, spun her around to face him, and before she could cry out he kissed her with a passion as if there was no tomorrow. He kissed her roughly, biting at her tongue and holding her firmly in place. She did not back away like he thought she would. This plan was not working as he thought it would have.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it came, and before leaving Draco dropped a note to the ground. He backed away slowly, so as not to be heard, and decided to watch Ginny's reaction to all of this.

She stood rooted to the floor, immobile. Then she spotted the note and picked it up. Draco left without a backward glance, and he heard Ginny sigh in dismay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny headed back to the common room, speechless. She read the letter again:

Why not keep our relationship as secret as this?

So confidential that you will never know your lover, when in fact you have known him all along... 

Does true happiness lie within those you most or least expect?

I only know I long for your kiss.

It was so odd: the kiss in the hallway from someone who she could not see, only feel, the note left after the rendezvous... Was Peeves playing a cruel joke on her? No, you cannot feel a ghost's touch. She had no idea who it was... Neville? He had always expressed a certain liking towards her... no, he wasn't clever enough to write something like that, let alone use a spell that would make him invisible (let alone kiss her like that). But that kiss, the hot breath of the person who had mysteriously met her at the stairs, was strangely familiar. She could almost feel his tongue in her mouth, his body on hers...whoever he was. She sighed and went up to her dorm, pondering the eccentric morning she had before any of her classes had started. 

Yaaaaay! Um that was an okay chap I guess, but I must write more!!! Thanks so much to all my reviewers:

__

Gin, yoriko sakura-chan, Irizistable-gigaz,

Practical Princess, and princess.

****

YOU GUYS ROCK!

Thanks everybody! Please read and review!

__


	6. The Plan and the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. The End.

Okay, here it is! I am so excited because this is a long chap (in my terms)! Read, enjoy (hopefully) and review!

Chapter six: The Plan and the Sacrifice

Draco couldn't concentrate in class, even though he had his favorite subject, potions. He just kept wondering what Ginny's reaction would be to his letter. Would she take it seriously? He chopped up his fig leaves with vigor, almost slicing his hand off, as he pictured her making out with Harry. He wanted her all to himself, not to that muggle-loving idiot Potter. He knew they were together from the puppy dog eyes they had been giving each other all morning.

Just then, he thought of an ingenious plan. To separate them harshly and bring Ginny to him...He continued to chop his fig leaves, but slowly now, with a slight smirk playing on his lips. He would have Ginny, and he would break her heart. Now to find Pansy...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny had a great day, minus her detention, but it had been worth getting. It had happened in Potions with the Slytherins. Snape paired her with one of the awful Slytherin girls, Hannah Dibler, and Hannah made fun of her all during class. 

"Poor Weasley." Hannah spat under her breath. "Doesn't even have enough money to buy any decent clothes. Maybe your crush, _Perfect Potter, _will help you out and buy you some fashion sense, and maybe even some looks? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, he doesn't even know you exist. Oops! Did I let that juicy little tidbit slip? I'm so---"

But Ginny had had enough. She picked up the potion they had just finished, which happened to be a hair growing potion, and threw it all over Hannah. She screamed as thick green sprouts of grotesque hair sprung out of her arms, neck and face.

"Oops! Did I let that slip? I'm sooo sorry!" Ginny said, trying to muster up as much innocence as she could in her voice. But Snape didn't seem to believe her.

"Miss Weasley, _what _did you do, you stupid girl! Just because you are jealous of Hannah does not mean you take it out on her in this spiteful way!" Hannah continued to scream, and the other Slytherin girls were attempting to console her.

"Actually Professor Snape, if you were any example to your students, Hannah might not be such a bitch," Ginny said calmly, staring into Snape's cold eyes. He stared right back, with a look of such hatred that the hair on Ginny's neck curled.

"DETENTION, MISS WEASLEY, AND I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN TODAY!" Snape was a bright color purple now, and Ginny had to pretend like she was coughing to keep from laughing as she left the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room when Ginny came back from detention, which was tending some plants with Professor Sprout. 

"Hey guys."

"Hey Gin." Said Harry. Ron and Hermione were somewhat detained.

"Ohhmph, nney shinnnmphh!" Ron strangled to say, as he was still half-kissing Hermione when he said it. She just waved her hand in Ginny's direction. 

"Lets go up to my room," Harry said, just as the chair Ron and Hermione were making out on toppled to the floor, much to their dismay. 

Harry's room was surprisingly neat, and Ginny was impressed. It had a large bed with Gryffindor colors on it and a vast oak dresser with ornate engravings. Harry sat on the bed and Ginny sat next to him.

"Your so right for me, Gin," Harry said, looking straight into her eyes. "You make me feel complete and content." (A/N: can you say CHEESY?)

Ginny looked away. What was she supposed to say to that? Did she like him or not?

"Umm...let me think for a minute, k?" Harry nodded in understanding, but she could see the nervousness written all over his face. She liked Harry, but she also liked Malfoy. And she also liked her mysterious lover. She didn't know who to choose: the heroic, sweet one, the sexy, bad one, or the mysterious one. Then an enticing thought came to her:

__

Why not choose both? It was a sinful thing to think, but appealing, very appealing. But why shouldn't she? No one knew she and Harry were a couple, Malfoy would never want to tell anyone if they were a couple, and the mysterious boy wouldn't even tell her who he was. It was the perfect plan.

Harry had been looking at Ginny for quite sometime now, and her facial expressions were changing like fireworks. First she looked like she was about to be sick, then her eyes glazed over, deep in thought, and finally, she looked as though it were Christmas morning.

Harry kept his fake smile plastered on his face expectantly as she spoke.

"Harry, I want us to stay together forever, okay? Let's remember this moment." And with that, Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry softly on the cheek, then the lips. (A/N: if any of you saw Amelie, I kind of stole that part from this passage.) Harry did the same to Ginny, and they held hands in contentment for what seemed like hours.

****

Meanwhile, in a distant part of the castle:

"You wanted to speak to me, Draco?" Pansy's heavily made up eyes were lingering on Draco's chest, as he was changing into a black wife beater. She was sitting on his dresser, trying to catch his eye. Her sequined low cut top was covered in bright feathers. Draco felt as if he were in a bad detective movie.

"Yes, there is a matter I wish to speak to you about. You hate Potter, unless I am mistaken?" He had slipped into his persuasive voice, and it dripped with pseudo-lust (A/N: If there is such a thing). 

"Only as much as you do." Pansy drawled, a slight disgust in her voice, as if just speaking of him made her cringe. 

"Well, if you haven't known, he is with the Weasley girl now, and you must keep it a secret if you do not want to be scarred for life."

"Really? How did you find out?"

"I have my ways. But no matter. I assume that you are still good friends with Cho Chang?"

"Yes, in fact, she was just over hear yesterday. But why do you ask?"

"I hate Potter more than anything in the world. But what most disturbs me is how happy he seems to be with her. I would go to, should we say, drastic measures to pull him apart from that pathetic loser Weasley, in turn causing him grief for months. I also know that Potter had a liking for Cho, and probably still does. Do you follow me?"

"I think so. I am sure Cho will agree to seduce Harry, for she always though he was hot. I will ask her tonight. But how will we make Ginny find out?"

"Leave that to me. You just go ask Cho. You can go now." Pansy's look of triumph turned to a mischievous stare. 

"You don't think I am actually going to do this for the mere pleasure of Potter's misery, do you? I am not that dumb. I want you Draco. Only for one hour. That will be the price you will have to pay." Draco flinched inwardly. Pansy was pretty he guessed, but nowhere near as gorgeous as Ginny. The thought of having sex with her repulsed him.

"Okay. But no sex." Pansy considered. And considered. Finally, realizing this was all she was going to get, perhaps ever, she agreed.

"Fine." Then she leaped on top of Draco, high heels and all, wrapped her feet around his waist, and began to kiss him passionately.

That took a long time! Sorry there was no sex, you perverts you, but I am not into that kind of stuff. Anyway, read and review!


	7. The Execution and the Heartbreak

Here comes chapter seven! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers (all ten of you. *cough cough* more reviews)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah you know the drill.

Chapter seven: The Execution and the Heartbreak 

Draco sat on his bed, his face in his hands, trying to forget the past hour. Pansy had just left, her lipstick smeared and her hair disheveled. Malfoy still had crimson stains around his mouth, and he groaned in frustration. If only it didn't have to come to this, Draco getting what he wanted but at a horrible price. Sure, he had dated many girls at the same time, and he and Ginny were not even together. But it just didn't feel right, making out with Pansy. All he could see was Ginny's pleading face in the back of his mind, taunting him.

__

Snap out of it! This girl is making you want to be... a good person? Malfoy couldn't stand the though of it. He couldn't turn soft, not now, not ever. But he had to see her again. Waiting for Pansy to ask Cho about the plan seemed to take forever... Draco crossed to his dresser. He opened the first drawer and brought out a quill and some parchment, and he began to write.

The Plot Thickens!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny sighed as she flopped onto her bed in her room. She had just left Harry's room, after a long make- out session. He was a good kisser, but a little too... nice? Yes, that was it. He was too nice. She liked to be roughed around a bit. That was how her admirer kissed her. She longed to hear from him again so they could meet. But things were going quite well, nevertheless. She would have had a hard time choosing between the three. It was so much easier this way. 

__

Hmm. I have Harry, and I obviously have the heart of that lustful admirer of mine. Now the only one left is the bad boy. But to capture him... 

She looked at her watch. An hour until dinner. She would have to hurry. She raced to the bathroom to get ready.

****

53 minutes and 47 seconds later...

__

Almost done... must hurry... Ginny thought as she put on her strawberry lip-gloss. She was completely ready for dinner. She was wearing a crimson halter-top and a black miniskirt. She had on bamboo sandals (A/N my fave!) and a toe ring. Her eyes had a bit of black eyeliner on the top and bottom rims, and a natural blush colored her cheeks. Her hair was in a messy bun. She looked the part, now to execute the plan.

She put on her well fitting robe, still letting her clothes show, and headed down to the great hall. 

It was an understatement to say that Ginny got attention from the students at the Great Hall. She usually dressed down for dinner, wearing sweats and a tank top, so this was definitely new. But everyone was looking at her tonight, a rare few being the exception. Well, every male in the room.

Ginny could tell it was working. She strode over to the Gryffindor table, but took the long way, making sure to pass right by Malfoy as she went. He was talking to Crabbe when he saw her. He stopped. And stared. But she walked right past him, raising one eyebrow and with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, Gorgeous." Harry said as she made her way towards him.

"Hello." She began to pile food on her plate, smiling. _I should wear my regular clothes to dinner more often, _she said to herself.

"_What_ are you _wearing_!" Ron spluttered as he saw her.

"Clothes. You should try them sometime. They're actually quite accommodating."

"You look like a whore! God, you couldn't embarrass the family name more if you took your top off."

"Calm down, Ron. It's just a halter top. And a cute one at that Gin. Where'd you get it?" Hermione asked Ginny as they continued their dinner. Ron just scowled.

As they left the Great Hall after their meal, Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Harry?" She asked Parvarti, who was walking past her.

"He was talking with Cho a minute ago. I dunno. Probably back to his dorm already." Ginny was anxious for a moment, then calmed down. _They're probably just talking._

Meanwhile, Hermione was lecturing Ron about his protectiveness over Ginny. Ron looked over to Ginny with a pleading look on his face. She raised her arm and flicked her wrist in a fast downward motion, the mouthed to Ron "Whipped!" He said nothing, but she ran ahead, sensing a death glare coming soon.

As she was jogging, she was grabbed harshly on the arm by none other than Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked roughly. 

"What's with the slut outfit, Weasley? Hitting the town later or late for your next client?"

"Listen. Malfoy. You're a dick. Now tell me what you want, leave, or I'll knee you in the groin. Your decision. What's it gonna be?" Malfoy looked a little surprised, but his expression was quickly hidden by his smirk.

"So it's that way, huh? Okay. I'll tell you. I'm here because— " Suddenly, Ginny heard someone whisper behind her, 

"_Empisima Dorma_!" She was asleep before she hit the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malfoy smiled as he sat on his bed. Everything was going to plan. The sleeping curse Pansy used was timed perfectly. He looked to Ginny, fast asleep on his bed. He stroked her hair lightly. She would be waking up in any minute...

"Mmmph." Ginny murmured as she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, still perfect in their made-up state. She saw 

Malfoy, looked at the room, adorned with green and silver, and let out a small shriek.

"What is this? Why? Oh my god!" She headed towards the door. He grabbed her around the waist and turned her around.

"Not so fast Weasley. Aren't you going to thank me for what I did?" 

"Just like I should thank you for insulting me for every day you saw me in the hallway? And for cornering me in the corridor on the train? And calling me a slut a few hours ago? Oh, sure, I forgive you. Do you really think this one petty good deed will cover all the pain you caused? You're an idiot and a little snotty momma's boy. Step down, bitch." (A/N that's for you Olivia!) 

Then she slapped him in the face and left him in his room, too shocked for words.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears flowed down Ginny's cheeks as she ran down the corridor, lost (mentally and physically). She had no idea how to get to the Gryffindor common room from Slytherin house. She finally made it, and fell sobbing onto the sofa in front of the fire. She didn't see Ron sitting across from her, looking somberly into the fire. 

"Gin," he said ever so softly, but she heard him. There was no one else in the common room.

He came over and sat next to her. 

"I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean... you're too beautiful, and I hate to see you hurt. No guy deserves you. You're too good for them all." Ginny could tell Ron thought she was crying over what he had said at dinner.

"It's okay, Ron." She went over and sad on his lap, half hugging him. 

"I love you, little sis."

"I love you too." They sat their, both crying, the flames of the fire slowly dying down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After talking to Ron for a bit, Ginny went up to Harry's dorm to see where he was after dinner and what was up with Cho. She knocked on the door, and heard nothing in return but muffled speaking and low voices. She knocked again, then entered. 

"Harry?" It was time for Ginny to shriek again. Harry was on his bed, shirt off, making out with Cho Chang, who was in her bra. Harry looked up and pulled away from Cho. 

"Gin?"

"My name is Virginia." And with that she stormed out of the room. Cho was smiling.

OOH! So sorry for the cliffie, but it was so tempting, and I just couldn't resist. I think that was a quite nice little sibling bond there at the end, don't you? Read and review, everyone! 


	8. After the Breakup

Okay, hi again! *gets food and trash thrown at her* I'm so sorry you guys for not writing for so long, I've had a major writer's block and I did not plan my story at all, so I had no idea where the plot was going. But now I'm all set for the next chappie. It's great to be back and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ginny ran into her room, unable to control the tears rolling down her cheeks and down her neck, stopping at her halter and making it a soggy mess. She flopped onto her bed, vowing never to leave it again. After a few minutes of silent sobbing into her pillow, there was a soft knock on the door, presumably Harry.  
  
"Gin? Gin? I'm so sorry Gin. She seduced me, I swear! There was nothing I could do, I-I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me." After a minute or so, Ginny was sure that he was gone and sat up on the bed to ponder what had just happened.  
  
Let's see... she thought. After dinner, Malfoy came up to me, and the next thing I know, I wake up in his bed! Sounds pretty suspicious. Maybe Harry was just framed! But even if he was, Ginny was still completely disgusted with him. Anyone who could be tricked into making out with someone on their bed was a complete numbskull, and therefore Harry did not deserve Ginny. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that being with Harry was a mistake. Thinking of not being with Harry didn't really make her cry; it was the idea that he would cheat on her that made her cry.  
  
I only thought I liked Harry because I had a crush on him for so long that I didn't know the difference between a friendship and a relationship! Ginny thought this was wonderful, and decided to go tell Harry the good news. After all, he must not have liked her too much, as he had just been making out with Cho a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Harry? It's me, Gi-" Harry swung the door open before she could finish.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. Um, look. I just realized that I don't really like you that way, I only did for about my first four years of school. I guess I was just confused and I wanted to like you that way, but I really didn't. I'm sorry, though I guess I shouldn't be the one apologizing about all this, and I want to just be friends from now on."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Besides, you and Cho look pretty good together," She said, giving him a comical nudge in the ribs.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course! The angel and the slut! It would be perfect for a Halloween party!"  
  
"And who are you calling a slut?" Harry said.  
  
"Why, you! Who else would be a slut? Cho?" Ginny gave a hearty mock laugh, and left the room, Harry still in it, laughing.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed with much higher spirits than she had the last time she had come in. She got into her pajamas and slipped into bed, in a much better state than she had been in a while, and for once happy she was single.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %  
  
Draco paced in his room, unable to sleep. He looked over at his magical clock: 1:34. He wondered if the plan had worked and desperately hoped that it had. He couldn't wait to see Potter's face in the morning, let alone Ginny's. But he also had to ponder why he was so bent on Ginny's misery just to get a date with her. He knew deep down that he had it bad for the young Weasley, but he didn't have the heart to admit it to himself. He was so good at lying to himself, why should he stop now? He seemed satisfied enough with that answer, and smirked to himself, getting back into his bed. He fell asleep imagining the sullen look on Potter's face in the morning.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Breakfast. Ginny knew she had to go, but a small voice in her head pleaded her not to. Basically the whole Gryffindor tower knew what had happened the night before, and by the time everyone was at breakfast, the whole school would know. Her mother had always said to face her fears bravely, but Ginny did not feel so brave right now. All she felt was embarrassed and ashamed. She got on her robes slowly, put her hair back in a messy ponytail, and went downstairs with a shudder.  
  
The hall was extremely boisterous that morning, and even the teachers had wondered what was going on. Bernie Miller, a Ravenclaw, was set on the rumor that Harry and Cho were engaged. Some of the Slytherins were taking bets. The teachers stared around disapprovingly but kept their ears open for any information on the night before. Snape was trying to convince Dumbledore that Harry should be expelled.  
  
"Honestly, Albus, the boy has been breaking rules ever since he came here! He has clearly crossed the line this time-"  
  
"I seriously hope you have not been listening to the rumors that have been going around, Severus, for we would not want our Harry falsely accused, now would we?" His mouth was in a slight frown, but his eyes were smiling. Snape knew he could do no more, and sulked for the rest of the morning.  
  
Finally, a small redhead entered the room, followed by Harry. Cho was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table and gave an innocent smile. Harry walked in as if he did not notice almost the whole school staring at him, but Ginny, not being very used to her popularity, turned bright red and walked faster. She sat down and poured herself some orange juice, very aware of the eyes boring into her from all sides. Harry sat down casually and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Would you pass the marmalade please, Gin?" He said calmly, knowing that everyone in the room had heard him. Abruptly and immediately the whole room was chattering away again as if nothing had ever happened. Ginny gave a sigh of relief and glanced at Harry, who was smiling at her. She was glad he was there, to perform, in a way. He was always in the spotlight, watched, admired. He was powerful in his own, silent, way. He knew his audience and how to please him, and knew what to do in every situation involving rumors. For wasn't he involved in every rumor that circulated in the hallways? Ginny sometimes felt sorry for him, but if anyone could take the fame, Harry could. He always used to say to her, sometimes life is like a big play or something, Gin. Sometimes things don't work out, but you have to perform anyway. You always have to perform. Ginny had always watched him like and admiring fan, and learned how much power he actually had in manipulating others, the whole school even. She wished she had that ability.  
  
Ginny stuck her fork into her sausage and took a bite. Harry... things would never be the same, yet somehow she liked it like that. She felt like now that Harry was out of the way, she was ready for something else. Or someone else?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Draco smirked as he walked into the hall. In just seconds Pansy would come up to him with a juicy rumor about Ginny and Harry... 5...4...3...  
  
"Draco! Draco! Listen to this!"  
  
Hmm... a little early on that, but oh well. This will be interesting either way...  
  
"Rumor has it that Harry and Cho slept together! This is even better than I thought! I can't wait to tell Crabbe!" She ran off to the Slytherin table. Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table, then Ravenclaw. Potter nor Ginny were there, but Cho was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, filing her nails, not noticing the looks she was getting from just about every male at the table. She looked up, saw Draco, gave him a dazzling smile, then went back to her filing.  
  
Draco got into his seat just as Ginny entered, closely followed by Potter. Potter seemed completely at ease, while Ginny looked like a tomato. She sat down as quickly as she could. The room was silent. Even the teachers seemed to want to know what would happen (Snape was scoffing indignantly). Harry sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. The Gryffindor table fidgeted apprehensively.  
  
"Can you pass the marmalade please, Gin?" He said. Draco could see the twinkle dancing in his green eyes. He groaned loudly just as the chatter began again, and knocked an orange juice pitcher onto the floor.  
  
"Something wrong, Draco?" Breathed Millicent.  
  
"My hand-slipped," Draco muttered in a rage as he had never felt. He fingered his knife that he had been cutting his pancakes with minutes before, a dark expression on his face. 


End file.
